emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8562 (9th August 2019)
Plot Jessie heads off for her meeting with the governors board. Marlon confides in Rhona how she's loaned Ellis and Billy the money for their personal training business without talking to him. Rhona advises him to have it out with her. Tracy encourages Vanessa not to shut Charity out. Jai has offered Kim a 33% share in the factory but she wants more. Reluctantly, he agrees to renegotiate. Kerry drags Marlon off for his treatment at the salon. Aaron's surprised when Robert suggests they start looking for a new surrogate now, completely unaware he is only rushing into the idea to give Aaron something to focus on if he ends up in prison. Priya is angry when she discovers Jai is planning to go into partnership with Kim. He offers her security by asking her to sign over her share in the factory in exchange for the equivalent value of the house. Marlon cannot believe his ears as he sits in the salon listening to Kerry, Nicola, Bernice and Liam run Jessie down. Jessie is called in for her meeting and turns down the chance of her Union Rep being present. Vanessa is grateful when Charity offers to help her tell Johnny about Frank. Kim arrives for a meeting with the Sharmas as Jai leads up to telling Rishi he is in the process of signing half the factory over to Kim. Rishi is horrified and refuses to sign over his share. Jessie is intensely questioned over her involvement in Maya's breach of safeguarding at the school and her personal problems. They believe she was negligent in her role due to issues taking place at home. Laurel finds Rishi at the remains of the factory. He confides in her about Jai's plan. Laurel makes him realise that what Jai is trying to do is for the benefit of everyone involved. Victoria considers going to the hospital to ask Lee to drop the charges against Robert. Robert and Aaron try to talk her out of it. Vanessa prepares herself to tell Johnny about Frank but he has already heard from Moses and seems to have accepted it well. A heartbroken Rishi signs over his shares to the factory. Marlon is keen to hide his hair following his makeover. Jessie arrives back in the village having been suspended with immediate effect. Kim makes a call to somebody saying that she's managed to get her hands on the perfect place for their project and found them a lackey in the process. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kim Tate - Claire King *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Secretary - Alison George *Governor - Doña Croll Locations *Holdgate Farm - Garden, dining room and kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Back garden *Home Farm - Lounge and kitchen *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Beauty & Bernice - Interior *Unknown building *The Woolpack - Backroom, forecourt and public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior Notes *''TV Times synopsis:'' Kim revels in her plans; and Jai blames Rishi and Manpreet, before he and Priya put pressure on Rishi. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes